muppetfandomcom-20200223-history
Hou Je Vast!!
'Hou Je Vast!!' (''Hold on Tight!!) features "exciting adventures" by Pino, Tommie, Ieniemienie and actor Piet Hendriks, who played the grandfather figure on Sesamstraat from 1976 to 1982. The material on this record was made for the album, and not featured on the TV show. Piet takes Tommie, Pino and Ienie to the fun fair. Pino is very scared on the roller coaster. Back home, Piet kicks a ball through Paula's window during a game of soccer. Pino, Tommie and Ienie decide to play a quieter game, pretending to be other people or things. Piet tells a silly story about the day he discovered everyone on Sesamstraat turned into frogs. Ienie, Tommie and Pino claim they don't feel like going to bed yet, but Pino can't stay awake. During another game of make believe, Pino is upset because he always has to play the horse and carry Tommie and Ienie on his back. He'd much rather be small like Ieniemienie. Piet has a special surprise for the kids: they're spending a day at the beach. Tommie tells a story about things he likes to dream about. Pino pretends to be a butterfly and tells a butterfly fairytale. Track listing Side One # Sketch: In De Achtbaan (On the Roller Coaster) # Song: De kermiswals (The Carnival Waltz) # Sketch: Piet Breekt Een Ruit (Piet Breaks a Window) # Song: Spelen op straat (Playing in the Street) # Sketch: Wat Je Allemaal Kunt Nadoen (Things You Can Imitate) # Song: Speel allemaal je eigen spel (Everyone, Play Your Own Game) # Sketch: Sterke Verhalen (Silly Stories) # Song: Piet overdrijft (Piet Exaggerates) # Sketch: Moe Zijn (Being Sleepy) # Song: Altijd weer hetzelfde (Always the Same) Side Two # Sketch: Wie Is Wie? (Who Is Who?) # Song: Als ik zo klein als Ieniemienie was (If I Were As Small As Ieniemienie) # Sketch: Een Dagje Uit (A Day Trip) # Song: Naar het strand (To the Beach) # Sketch: Een Droom (A Dream) # Song: Droomliedje (Dream Song) # Sketch: Pino Is Een Vlinder (Pino Is a Butterfly) # Song: De ballade van de vlinder (The Ballad of the Butterfly) Other releases *WSPC 16009 (WSP cassette) Cast *Piet Hendriks as Piet *Erik J. Meijer as Pino *Bert Plagman as Tommie *Catherine van Woerden as Ieniemienie Music * Squat Combo directed by Wim van den Hurk Production credits *Dialogue and music by Victor Alstef, Wim van den Hurk and Jorg Bryant *Produced for Vrido by Anneliese de Vries *Recorded at Sonclair *Recording dialogue and final edit: Luc Ludoph *Recording the band: Wim van de Hurk Trivia * Another Tommie, Ienie, Pino and Piet album, Plezier Voor Vier was released in the same year. * Although some of the voices sound quite unfamiliar for today's viewers, some of the tracks on this record still appear on compilation albums. * There are a few references to the earlier Sesamstraat episodes, such as the fact that Tommie lives in a crate (to hide the fact that he is a hand puppet without legs) and Pino's nest is on the roof. Paula, an actress who plays the grandmother character, is mentioned a few times, but she is not featured on the album. *On the record the tracks Moe zijn- Altijd weer hetzelfde and Sterke verhalen- Piet overdrijft are switched by the teacklisting, not on the record. See also *Sesamstraat discography __NOWYSIWYG__ Category:Sesamstraat Albums